


навья сказка

by kaita



Category: T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, Fantasy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: Ынчон всегда рассказывает ей сказки.
Relationships: Ham Eunjung/Park Jiyeon, Hyomin/Ham Eunjung, Park Jiyeon/Park Sunyoung | Hyomin
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	навья сказка

**Зачин. Накануне.**  
Ынчон всегда рассказывает ей сказки. 

Когда на улице слепит солнце и река как парное молоко, а воздух пахнет травами и едва уловимым летним, неповторимым спокойствием, она рассказывает о дикой охоте и маленьких фэйри, о мировых змеях и чудесном дереве-ясене, забирающем у каждого путника высокую цену за возможность отдохнуть в своей тени.   
\- Зачем он так? - Спрашивает Джиён, хмуря брови, и недовольно дёргает головой, когда Ынчон указательным пальцем разглаживает сердитую морщинку на переносице. - Он слишком старый, чтобы кого-то любить просто так?  
\- Он слишком-слишком старый, - кивает Ынчон, пряча улыбку. - Он изначальный, поэтому не умеет делиться знанием, не взяв что-то взамен.  
\- Даже с ребёнком?  
\- Даже с ребёнком.  
\- Даже с хозяином севера?  
\- Даже с хозяином севера.  
\- Даже с... с фэйри?!  
\- С ними - особенно.  
Джиён считает ясень злым и несправедливым и мечтает, чтобы фэйри оборвали ему все листья раньше срока. 

Когда за тусклым, запотевшим изнутри от горячего дыхания окном льёт осенний дождь, она рассказывает о волшебных джиннах и прекрасных царевнах, песчаных морях и райских оазисах, где можно найти всё, что ты только способен себе пожелать.   
\- Откуда в песках волшебство? - Джиён забирается к Ынчон на колени и требовательно заглядывает в глаза. - Это же песок!  
\- Это магия, - поправляет её Ынчон, обнимает и разворачивает к себе спиной, вплетает длинные волосы в косу так же, как незнакомые слова в едва уловимый чужеземный ритм. - И эта магия старше всех нас.  
Эта магия спит за песчаными дюнами-саванами --  
Рассыпается в охровый дождь путниками-караванами --  
И под синим лисамом, чалмой иль ступнёю неверного --  
Будет жизнь отмеряться песчаными зыбкими мерами.  
Джиён желает, чтобы дождь прекратился, но он никогда её не слушается, может, потому, что у Джиён нет своего райского оазиса. 

Когда снаружи завывает метель и морозные узоры покрывают даже крепкий, полуметровой толщины, сруб, впиваясь инеистыми стрелами в сердцевину брёвен, она рассказывает о богах, рождающихся из цветов, и богах, рождающихся из камня, и их огненные молнии век за веком озаряют всё живое на земле, но для самих богов проходит лишь миг, равный взмаху их ресниц.  
\- Какие же это должны быть ресницы! - Восхищённо выдыхает Джиён, кутаясь в лоскутное одеяло. - А лотосы это как у нас кувшинки?  
\- Только белые и большие, - смеётся Ынчон. В разноцветных кусочках-лоскутах прячутся лисьи хвосты и кленовые листья, складываясь в сложный и только намётанным глазом читаемый обережный узор. - Такие большие, что слоны умещаются под одним лепестком, и такие белые, что снег рядом с ними покажется пылью.  
Джиён мечтает увидеть расписанные яркой эмалью колесницы и чудесных животных слонов и хотя бы раз, один крохотный разочек, сотворить свой собственный мир, пусть и живущий меньше секунды.

Когда наступает весна, с её шумными птицами и талыми ручьями, пробивающейся зеленью и распаханной чёрной землёй, она рассказывает, как глубоко под водой спят русалки и морские единороги, чтобы в единственную неделю в году, когда люди и боги заняты делами друг друга, выйти на сушу и прожить свои семь живых дней в радости и забавах.  
\- Разве они могут ходить? - Удивляется Джиён. - Вот бы увидеть хоть одну...  
\- Они как люди, как ты и я, - мягко отвечает Ынчон и кажется, что в глубине её глаз таится глухая, почти позабытая тоска. - Но никогда не верь ни им, ни фэйри, ни волшебным джиннам из песчаных дюн.  
Джиён не собирается верить кому-то, кроме неё, но ночью ей снится русалочий хвост, его чешуя сверкает, будто алмазная и когда во сне она трогает его рукой, хвост оставляет тёплое пятно на её ладони, точно между линиями жизни и любви. 

Ынчон всегда рассказывает ей сказки, но когда Джиён исполняется семнадцать, время сказок подходит к концу.

**Основа. Навья поступь.**  
 _ **\--Духов день--**_  
Соён поднимает всех рано, когда земля ещё мокрая от росы, а воздух тёмный и ледяной, будто зимний. Первые лучи солнца Джиён встречает в поле, зевает во весь рот и морщится на сердитый окрик, в котором слышится грубоватая забота напополам с пожеланием подавиться этими сонными слюнями и зевками.  
\- Я не сплю, - бурчит Джиён, оправдываясь.  
\- Я вижу, - усмехается Соён. Солнце встаёт точно за её спиной, выкатывается жёлтым шаром и это сигнал к тому, что пора начинать. - Будь готова.

Джиён не любит и боится её, но Соён - главная, её нельзя не слушать, даже Ынчон слушает. Правда, Ынчон и ей подмигивает, быстро обернувшись, пока Соён отчитывает кого-то ещё. Она стоит впереди и Джиён машинально хватается за её рукав. Так надёжней.

Обряд начнётся позже, это будет первый в жизни Джиён раз, когда она будет не просто смотреть, как устанавливают посередине только что вспаханного поля два чучела, обряженных в простые белые рубахи, и как потом судьба укажет на двух избранных, которым всю ночь эти чучела охранять. Джиён будет в общем кругу, ей доверят помогать, уже доверили, вышивка по каждому подолу на каждом платье - её работа и, возможно, она узнает сама, что из рассказов о ночных сторожах правда, а что выдумки и постыдные мысли-домыслы, которые никогда не подтверждаются и не отрицаются никем из принимавших в обряде участие.

Соён разводит их по разные стороны и на весь день Джиён предоставлена сама себе и работе, до самого вечера, пока наполовину севшее за горизонт солнце не расплывается красными отсветами по небу. Тогда Соён задаёт настроение и вытягивает первую строчку так, что подхватывать за ней и решиться-то сложно и страшно, настолько её голос полон силы и неведомой, нездешней магии, но Ынчон подпевает, за ней начинают другие и Соён отходит в сторону, наблюдая за всеми сразу и ни за кем в отдельности. Выбирает не всегда она, но всегда - через неё.

Песня вьётся как дым от костров, что горят по четырём сторонам деревни день и ночь и будут гореть ещё семь дней и семь ночей, не давая проникнуть сюда никому извне. Духова неделя не опасна, если умеешь себя защищать, говорит ей Ынчон, если умеешь слышать их и знаешь, как обойти их ловушки, как попросить их о милости, как избежать их мстительности. А джинны будут, спрашивает Джиён, не успевая прикусить язык и сообразить, что джинны если и будут, то в далёких-предалёких пустынях, а уж никак не посреди раскинувшегося во все стороны леса. Ынчон странно фыркает, крепче сжимает её ладонь и, не оборачиваясь, говорит, что даже если трижды по три раза перепахать местный чернозём, то и тогда вряд ли в нём отыщется та волшебная лампа, из которой джинн мог бы явиться. Песня вьётся и заканчивается и Джиён будто просыпается от сна, совсем одна на чёрной-чёрной земле под белым-белым диском круглой, как блюдце, луны.

Не одна.

Кулон на шее Ынчон пахнет горькой полынью и светится в темноте, когда она снимает его и медленно одевает на шею Джиён.  
\- Не снимай никогда, - говорит она ей. - Ради своей и моей жизни.  
\- Он же-  
Ынчон закрывает ей рот указательным пальцем, дожидается, пока Джиён послушно замолчит, и ведёт им вниз, до сходящихся углом ключиц в глубоком вырезе платья.

Ынчон всегда нравилась Джиён, иначе и быть не могло, но сейчас она делает с ней что-то странное, тянет за витые шнурки, стягивающие талию, касается совсем не так, как зимними вечерами, когда, кутаясь в одно одеяло, они согревали друг друга под волшебные сказки о неведомых землях и существах. 

\- Так надо, - шепчет Ынчон. - Так заведено, чтобы мы могли жить дальше на этой земле и эта земля могла давать нам жизнь.  
\- Онни, - всхлипывает Джиён, не понимая, почему её тело реагирует на нежные пальцы и мягкие губы с такой щемящей тоской внутри. - Онни, не отпускай.

_**\--Вода-именинница--**_  
Джиён знает, что нельзя ходить к реке одной, но после прошедшей ночи она сама себе кажется взрослее и смелее, кажется почти равной Ынчон. Может, однажды она даже займёт место главной, в конце концов, править должен человек, а не застрявшая между явью и навью ведьма, как иногда прозывают за глаза Соён. В глаза-то никто не смеет, но слухи ходят и они не просто так. Джиён спрашивала онни много раз, правда ли Соён _другая_ , но Ынчон отмахивается от таких глупостей и ничего не говорит, ни да ни нет.

Ынчон слишком оберегает её и это нравится Джиён, поэтому она будет стараться. Она запомнит каждый наговор из книг, которыми мучает их Соён, каждую примету из тех, что она заставляет запоминать в лесу или на небе. Она станет самой красивой - это уже просто, только для Ынчон. Ветер взвивается вверх, скручивает распустившиеся маковые головки в ярко-алые огоньки и Джиён видит перед собой ровную гладь реки, в которой, словно в зеркале, отражается небо, а потом замечает точёную фигурку, застывшую среди маков. На ней тонкое светло-голубое платье, подолом теряющееся в густой траве, пальцы касаются лепестков, нежно, будто те, того гляди, рассыпятся, а в глазах - как и в речной воде - бесконечное синее небо. Словно наваждение, которым пугают любителей макового сока, в самом деле спустилось на землю.

Больше всего Джиён хочется проснуться, потому что не бывает таких наяву, потому что это как ожившая сказка, и - никогда не просыпаться, чтобы сказка - наваждение, чудо, кто она, ей всё равно - не исчезла. Пальцы неосознанно оглаживают кулон на открытой шее и она чуть слышно выдыхает. 

\- Кто ты? - спрашивает Джиён. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Хёмин, - смеётся наваждение и от уголков её глаз разбегаются маленькие лучики-смешинки. - А это Кьюри.  
Джиён только сейчас замечает, что на самом берегу, опустив ноги по колени в воду, сидит ещё кто-то. Кто-то - Кьюри - оборачивается, морщит аккуратный носик, но вежливо улыбается.  
\- Красивая, - восхищённо говорит Джиён, не удержавшись.

На несколько долгих секунд замирает даже ветер, даже течение реки. Солнце, слишком жаркое для начала лета, накрывает берег душным плотным колпаком воздуха, в котором кружится пыльца с только начавших распускаться маков.

\- Но не такая красивая, как я, - заканчивает Джиён. 

Пространство лопается мыльным пузырём от звонкого смеха, доносящегося из ветвей ближайшей ивы - вода снова шумит и сыпет брызгами, ветер ерошит выбившиеся из косы пряди, кружат пчёлы и неизменная летняя мошкара - мир снова движется, будто избежав чего-то страшного.

\- А ты думала, Хёмин, будет легко? - звон чуть стихает и оказывается всего лишь голосом, высоким и чистым, а его владелица - маленькой, на голову ниже Джиён, и совершенной, как куколка. - Она красивее вас обеих сейчас, а вырастет - станет как-   
Хёмин хмыкает, перебивая её, но уже явно не злясь, приглядывается к Джиён более внимательно. Кьюри крутит пальцем у виска и даже этот жест в её исполнении выглядит идеальным и законченным. Куколка же смотрит на Джиён снизу вверх, уперев маленькие кулачки в бока, солнце подсвечивает её длинные, чуть распушённые волосы, и кажется, будто она вся сияет.  
\- Ты фея? - Спрашивает у неё Джиён первое, что приходит в голову. - Можно?  
\- Фея, - согласно кивает та и довольно улыбается. - Фея Борам. Можно.

Джиён осторожно тычет в неё пальцем, явно ожидая, что Борам сейчас исчезнет, как морок или привидение, но Борам бодает её палец лбом в ответ и снова прыскает звонким заразительным смехом.

\- Дурная, ты поверила, что ли? - Навеселившись, спрашивает она чуть севшим голосом. – Ой, я не могу. Ты забавная.

Только вечером, забравшись под тонкое летнее одеяло и укутавшись по самую макушку - чтобы Ынчон не заметила глупой широкой улыбки и не пришлось объяснять её причин - Джиён понимает, что забыла спросить, откуда пришла сказка, с какой стороны мира. Ей всё равно. Она думает, что Кьюри очень красивая и неприступная, как северные замки, охраняемые драконами и змеями-ёрмунгадами, и наверняка внутри неё столько же богатств и драгоценностей, как и за теми высокими стенами. Она думает, что Борам в самом деле фея, сказочное создание из легенд далёкой-далёкой страны, и что она добрая и не охотится на людские души и интересно, за чьей тогда душой она пришла сюда. А Хёмин, думает она, Хёмин это всё сразу. От неё - голоса, взгляда, лёгкого прикосновения - у Джиён кружится голова и хочется обнять весь мир.

_**\--Проводы русалок--**_  
Хёмин горячая, как солнце, и обжигает так же, как его лучи. Джиён думает, что должно бы быть наоборот, потому что это внутри неё всё горит, когда бездонные глаза смотрят ей чуть ли не в душу, но Хёмин смеётся и целует в губы, стирая все вопросы и оставляя только сладкий маковый вкус на языке.

\- Можно наплести венков, - Борам прячется в ветвях ивы, как будто ступать по земле ей неприятно или заказано. - Можно пойти по реке вниз, там водопад дальше.

Джиён тоже знает про водопад, Ынчон рассказывала. Весной там очень опасно, водные потоки прорываются через тающий снег и лёд, будто сходят с ума после сонного равномерного течения зимы, и шум от падающей воды бывает слышно далеко от реки.

\- Можно в прятки в маках, - длинные пушистые волосы Борам свешиваются вниз и щекочут Джиён лоб, отчего она сдувает их, смешно высунув язык. - Кого поймают первым, тот покооооой-ниииик~ уоооуоооуу~

От её завываний Хёмин сначала идёт красными пятнами, потом надувает щёки, а потом выдыхает невнятное "ну ты и дура" и заливается смехом, от которого внутри Джиён всё теплеет и даже слегка звенит. Ей нравится, когда Хёмин такая - смешная и близко-близко и утыкается ей в плечо, чтобы перевести дыхание, отсмеявшись.

\- Пойдёмте в лес? - Предлагает Кьюри и мечтательно прикрывает глаза. - В лесу спокойно, там звери...  
\- За реку! - Хёмин едва ли не взлетает над землёй, чтобы тут же окунуться в воду и вынырнуть уже достаточно далеко от берега. - Мы ни разу там не были.  
\- Ынчон запрещает переплывать на ту сторону, - нерешительно переступает с ноги на ногу Джиён. - Никто из наших не ходит туда, даже на охоту.  
\- Да тут же мелко, - Кьюри качает между зубами травинку и всё ещё мечтает о чём-то своём. - Давай, Джиён, ты же смелая.  
\- Не мелко, - упрямится Джиён. - И ведь никто не знает, что там.

Борам с интересом наблюдает, кто кого переупрямит, раскачиваясь в ветвях и напевая на незнакомом Джиён языке.

\- Там олени с рук едят, - шепчет Кьюри. - И совы говорящие...  
\- Да, но Ынчон...

Джиён очень хочет быть смелой и она никогда не была там, на другом берегу, всегда скрытом туманами и тёмно-зелёными ветвями елей. И ей очень хочется, чтобы Хёмин снова улыбнулась ей, только ей, но Хёмин не улыбается.

\- Кто она тебе? Мать? Сестра? - Хёмин сердится и её коротко обрезанные волосы взлетают вверх такой же сердитой короткой волной. Над зеркальной водной гладью виднеются только её голова и плечи с намокшей рубашкой. - Не слушай её, не верь, поплыли.  
\- Она моя.... моё... - Джиён уже по пояс в воде и она не помнит, как развязывала кожаные ремешки сандалий, как снимала платье, как старалась не наступить на скользкие и покрытые тиной камни у самого берега.   
\- А ты - наша, - обнимает её со спины Кьюри, легонько подталкивая вперёд. Где-то наверху, в ивовых ветвях, раздаётся смешок Борам, чуть грустный и надменный одновременно. - Наша вся, маленькая девочка Джиён.

Кьюри хрупкая, но её руки такие же сильные, как у Ынчон, и быть пойманными в их кольцо почти так же приятно. Если Джиён и колет страхом на долю секунды, то этот страх исчезает, стоит только Хёмин подплыть ближе и положить свои ладони на её виски.

\- Джиённи, - говорит Хёмин в её губы. Она пахнет рекой и кувшинками, тонко-тонко, а дыхание сладкое и оно уже смешивается с дыханием Джиён. - Пойдём с нами.  
\- С тобой, - севшим голосом говорит Джиён и прижимается к ней теснее. - С тобой пойду.

Кьюри расцепляет пальцы, отталкивая Джиён от себя. Джиён машинально обнимает Хёмин, чтобы не упасть, но вода держит их обеих и в глазах Хёмин можно утонуть вернее, чем в речной глубине. Шнурок на шее рвётся, кулон тонет камнем в коварной и тёплой воде, но никто этого не замечает. 

Дома её ждёт Ынчон, сердитая и непривычно бледная. Она кусает губы и ничего не говорит, но отчего-то Джиён чувствует себя виноватой. 

_**\--Навська трійца--**_  
Не ходи туда, просит Ынчон. Всего несколько дней ещё, не ходи дальше поля, не заигрывай с тем, чего не понимаешь. Соён согласно кивает и не просит - приказывает. На тебе долг, говорит она, долг выбранного, ты должна понимать это и что духи мстительны, что человеку никогда не будет по пути с ними.

\- Это тебе не по пути ни с кем, - огрызается Джиён. Раздражение копится внутри мерзким разбухающим комком. - Это у тебя вся жизнь в запретах.  
\- Это опасно, - Ынчон умоляюще смотрит на Соён, уже готовую ударить, и трогает Джиён за руку, сжимает за пальцы, чтобы напомнить, кто реален, а откуда веет мороком. - Всё, что там - это очень опасно.  
\- Там совсем нечего бояться, там просто лес! - Кричит Джиён и зло топает ногами. - Тебе просто не хочется, чтобы я проводила время с подругами! Ты просто хочешь всё себе!  
\- Джиё-

Ынчон не успевает ответить, Джиён даже не знает, что Ынчон хотела ей сказать - хлёсткая пощёчина отдаётся звоном в ушах и осадком под сердцем. Соён выглядит так же, как на своём единственном изображении, установленном в небольшом каменном храме. Джиён никогда не видела её такой - с потемневшим лицом и узкими щёлочками глаз, чёрными совсем, целиком.

\- Ведьма! - Выплёвывает Джиён. Подступающие слёзы мешают и злят и сила, с которой она выдёргивает руку из ладони Ынчон, удивляет её саму. - А онни дура, глупая дура!

Она приходит в себя только когда понимает, что убежала далеко за реку, намного дальше, чем они обычно забирались с Хёмин и остальными. И Хёмин тоже тут, рядом с ней, Хёмин всегда появляется, когда нужна. Гладит её по волосам, заговаривает постепенно высыхающие слёзы, заставляет забыть об Ынчон, о Соён, об осторожности и доме - обо всём.

Под её ладонями уютно и немного жарко и Джиён думает, что можно повалить Хёмин в густую траву, перепачкать в земле и маковом соке - всё равно красоте Хёмин это никак не навредит, скорее уж наоборот, она станет ещё ярче, ещё желанней - и сдёрнуть широкие бретельки платья с белых плеч, запустить пальцы в каштановые волосы, показать, как сильно она ей... Нравится? Нужна? Притягивает? Что она? Джиён хмурится, не в силах уловить причину этого сомнения в своих же желаниях, решительно касается ткани на спине Хёмин и замирает.

\- Хёми-  
Хёмин отстраняется, позволяя платью упасть на землю полностью, и смотрит на Джиён, обернувшись через плечо. В её взгляде нет ничего от той Хёмин, с которой Джиён познакомилась несколько дней назад, с которой целовалась несколько минут назад. В её взгляде болотная тина и белые кости, мёртвое небо и такая же мёртвая, вязкая, как смола, вода.

Джиён бежит так быстро, как только может, спотыкаясь о выступающие корни деревьев, царапая руки о кусты, совсем не разбирая дороги. У Хёмин нет спины, совсем нет, у неё под плотным хлопком платья истончившиеся рёбра и серый комок на месте сердца, а ещё ниже склизкий мешок желудка и бесцветные волокна мышц. Джиён влетает в ведьмин круг из поваленных грозой молодых рябин, не понимая, как оказалась в нём, и маленькие руки Борам принимают её в свои объятия.

\- Хё-- Хёми-- она, - язык заплетается, путается в сумасшедшем дыхании, но Борам же вот, Борам не холодная, Борам настоящая.  
\- Она мавка, - ласково кивает Борам. Её тонкие пальчики нежно гладят Джиён по шее, становятся всё длиннее и длиннее, как молодые весенние побеги. - Знаешь, как становятся мавками? Для этого сначала нужно умереть.  
Сердце Джиён пропускает удар, она с трудом выворачивается из неожиданно цепких рук-ветвей и смотрит на Борам расширившимися глазами.  
\- А знаешь, как умирают, милая? - голос Борам льётся тихим звоном, запутывает, замедляет кровь и мысли. - Знаешь, как умирают по несколько раз, прежде чем умереть насовсем?

Джиён пятится назад, закрывая рот ладонью - Борам безумно чуждая этому миру, Джиён вдруг осознаёт это так чётко, как будто впервые увидела всё как есть, без сладкого дурмана её совершенной красоты - и бежит прочь от неё и её звонкого смеха, но ведьмин круг будто бежит вместе с ней, деревья сдвигаются теснее, сдавливают, вынуждая обдирать плечи и ноги в кровь. Она вылетает обратно к реке в незнакомом месте и с опозданием понимает это, когда ступни вязнут в илистом песке, а вода кружит и затягивает водоворотами, которых не бывает так близко к берегу.

Помоги мне, не получаются слова, которые Джиён пытается произнести - Кьюри смотрит на неё, стоя на земле так же прочно и неподвижно, как деревья. Нет, одними губами проговаривает она. Её глаза как болото с жёлтыми зрачками-кувшинками, Джиён смотрит в них и видит свою смерть так же чётко, как широкую и открытую - впервые такую настоящую - улыбку Кьюри. Это последнее, что она видит, прежде чем вода смыкается над ней. Где-то далеко вверху можно угадать узкие тонкие листья, опадающие с ивы - в начале июня - ровным полукругом точно над тем местом, где тонет Джиён, и различить закатное розовое небо, преломляющееся через толщу воды в бледные бесполезные лучи.

Ей так холодно, как не было ни одной зимой за все семнадцать лет. Потому что рядом всегда была Ынчон, понимает вдруг она, всегда была Ынчон.

\- Онни, - зовёт Джиён, забыв, что над ней толща воды. - Помоги мне, онни.

_**\--Развивание венков--**_  
Джиён зовёт её каждый час, пока кто-то меняет ей мокрые платки на лбу и вливает горькую полынную настойку, раздирающую нутро. Полынь защищает от мороков, смутно помнит Джиён, полынь защищает, а на маковом поле не было ничего, кроме звонкого смеха Борам, кроме размеренного, как течение воды, дыхания Кьюри, кроме сладкого запаха Хёмин, от которого кружилась голова. Ынчон не хватило оберегов, чтобы защитить её, и Ынчон стала оберегом ей сама, понимает Джиён, прежде чем снова провалиться в беспамятство.

_\- Помнишь, да? - Хёмин усмехается зло и беспомощно, выходит из воды, чтобы встать напротив. - Сразу прибежала к своей девочке.  
Ынчон смотрит на неё и она помнит, разве можно такое - такую - забыть. Хёмин медленно моргает, так медленно, что Ынчон успевает несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть.  
\- Отпусти её, - просит она, зная, что ничего не даётся просто так. - Отпусти её, Хёмин. _

\- Когда-то давно, - ровно говорит Соён. - Ынчон была как ты.  
Когда-то давно Ынчон была чьей-то, думает Джиён.

_\- Я и не держу, - пожимает плечами Хёмин. Её платье сбивается внизу комками, колышется на воде, теряется среди мелкой белой пены и само становится пеной. - Ты же знаешь, не мы держим. Нас держат.  
Ынчон знает, кто кого держит, и это знание и эту боль носит в себе много лет, но ведь и Хёмин никуда от этого не сбежала.  
\- Давай, предложи мне что-нибудь, - усмехается Хёмин. - У вас так принято ведь.  
Джиён где-то рядом, ещё живая и не такая холодная, поэтому Ынчон не сомневается._

\- Когда-то давно, - ровно говорит Соён. - Хёмин была живой.  
Когда-то давно Ынчон жила для кого-то, думает Джиён.

_Я пойду с тобой, думает Ынчон, я пойду с тобой, куда ты захочешь, и буду ходить столько лет, сколько ты ждала меня и не дождалась.  
\- Это будет долго, - говорит Хёмин. - Ты устанешь, твои ноги сотрутся в песок, твои внутренности сгниют, твои рёбра больше не удержат сердце.  
Пусть, думает Ынчон.  
\- Это будет больно, - говорит Хёмин. - Жить семь дней за семь лет.  
Пусть, думает Ынчон.  
Хёмин здесь и не здесь, вся вода в реке - Хёмин, разве можно удержать её такую, убедить, уговорить._

\- Когда-то давно, - ровно говорит Соён. - Твоя онни сделала свой выбор.

Когда-то давно Ынчон любила Хёмин, а может, Хёмин любила Ынчон, а может, это была не любовь, а что-то другое, говорит Соён, но это было когда-то давно, так давно, что ты не вспомнишь, а я не хочу ворошить-ворожить и напоминать прошлым дням о дне нынешнем, как прошло семь лет и ещё почти семь, и как пройдёт семь раз по семь, но и тогда ничего не кончится, потому что пока мы здесь, мы держим их, а они держат нас и, чем сильнее были узы при жизни, тем сильнее они будут после смерти.

\- Твоя Джиён тоже не забудет меня, - говорит Хёмин. Даже когда она полностью скрывается под водой, её слова разносятся по воздуху и режут, будто лезвия. - Так же, как и ты.  
\- Так же, как и я, - эхом повторяет Ынчон. Не плакать оказывается совсем не сложно, она выплакала всё много лет назад.  
Ынчон шагает в реку легко. Расплетает две тяжёлых косы и волосы тут же вьются водоворотами, тянут её на глубину. Водоросли обвивают лодыжки, скользкие камни выворачиваются острыми углами под пальцы и где-то там, на краю этой глубины, Хёмин тянет к ней руки.

Джиён плачет навзрыд, уткнувшись в колени Соён, потому что не может ненавидеть Хёмин и не может не любить, так же, как не может ненавидеть Ынчон и не любить. Ынчон всегда рассказывала ей сказки, а теперь эти сказки - всё, что осталось. Соён гладит её по волосам и её лицо кажется застывшим камнем.

\- У тебя будет много времени, чтобы привыкнуть, - наконец, говорит она. - Прости меня за это.

**Конец. Ничья.**  
Джиён ждёт следующей весны, приходит на берег и опускает ноги в воду по колено, напевая песню из далёко детства. Она разрешает слезам течь свободно и открыто и её голос разносится над водой так же, свободно и открыто, и затихает, уносится быстрыми речными волнами. 

_исходила сотни троп, пути желала  
да устала_

Джиён ждёт ещё, следующей весны, и следующей, и следующей - ей всё равно, сколько их пройдёт мимо, прежде чем наступит та самая. Она обещает быть хорошей, обещает не убегать за другой берег и слушаться строгую Соён, обещает всё, что угодно.

_как смогла бы не смеяться, не плакать  
сердце прятать_

Джиён смотрит на воду и гладит ивовый ствол, потемневший от времени, касается пальцами зарубок, когда-то бывших ей по макушку, а теперь едва доходящих до груди. Она вдыхает лёгкий аромат только-только начавших распускаться маков и чувствует, как позади неё мнётся трава от знакомых, уверенных шагов. У Ынчон коротко обрезанные волосы, водная гладь вместо карих глаз и тонкий, просвечивающий на солнце сарафан на широких бретельках, перекрещивающихся за спиной - Джиён не нужно оборачиваться, она и так это знает.

\- Расскажи мне сказку, онни, - просит Джиён, закрывая глаза и улыбаясь. - Сегодня только первый день, мы успеем наговориться. 

_слышно в пении ручья - чья я? чья я?  
я ничья._


End file.
